


Double Trouble

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt "MadaTobi with legendary figure skater Senju -I can crack your skull with my thigh- Tobirama. Cue nosebleed Madara flocking about in the background."





	Double Trouble

"Doubles,” Tobirama repeats, utterly flat and without inflection. “You’re going to make me skate doubles with  _Uchiha Madara_.”

“Won’t it be fun?” Hashirama asks cheerfully, folding another jacket into his luggage. 

Tobirama can think of a plethora of words that will likely describe the experience, and  _fun_  certainly isn’t one of them. “He’s a  _hockey player_ , brother.”

“It’s for charity!” Blithely oblivious to the fact that he’s about to become a murder statistic, Hashirama neatly folds his socks, drops them into a pocket of his suitcase where he’ll doubtless forget them entirely, and rounds on Tobirama with a beaming smile. “Besides, you’ll have three months to work out a routine. You’ll do fine!”

“He has  _chronic nosebleeds_ ,” Tobirama retorts, incredulous. “I’ve never seen him without one. I’m one of the best, but even  _I_ can’t make up for someone  _pouring blood_ in the middle of the rink! Maybe that’s acceptable in hockey, but not in  _figure skating._ ”

Hashirama promptly spins towards his closet and shoves his head in. If Tobirama didn’t know better, he’d say his brother was laughing at him. “I’m sure it won’t be a problem!” he calls, then pauses. “Out of curiosity, have you ever seen Madara off the ice?”

Tobirama has no idea why this is relevant. With a huff, he crosses his arms over his chest. “Yes. He walked in on me while I was dancing once.”

“How rude of him.” Hashirama sounds suspiciously strangled, and Tobirama spares a moment to worry that the dust in his closet is making his asthma act up again. He’s been well since he was a child, but god knows he never cleans in here, and - 

“It was,” Tobirama says darkly. “Brother, the dust - “

“I’m fine!” Hashirama beams at him, but there are tears in his eyes. Clearly he isn’t. “Come on, come on, time to pack!”

“This is going to end in  _disaster_ ,” Tobirama predicts, but he allows himself to be herded out of the room. “And you’re seeing a doctor before we leave.”

“Whatever you say, little brother,” Hashirama says benignly, and just laughs when Tobirama kicks him in the shin. 

 

 


End file.
